


Settle It In Smash!

by Lewdsmokesoldier



Series: Gifts and Requests [5]
Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Balls Touching, F/M, Humor, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:42:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25157191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lewdsmokesoldier/pseuds/Lewdsmokesoldier
Summary: Link and Cloud are a pretty good doubles combo, and they’ve got a match scheduled against Peach and Rosalina! Unfortunately, Rosalina’s a no-show, which means that the two guys will get to have Peach all to themselves!
Relationships: Peach-Hime | Peach Toadstool/Link (Legend of Zelda/Cloud Strife
Series: Gifts and Requests [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1822471
Kudos: 7





	Settle It In Smash!

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted in July 2019 as part of my [Short Stories.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19715794?view_full_work=true)

Link and Cloud were a formidable combo. Sure, they both relied on their swords like so many other Smash competitors, but they had enough tricks to fall back on, from Cloud’s Limit Breaks to Link’s varied arsenal of tools and weapons, that almost any challenge could be overcome when they worked together. Sure, they weren’t unstoppable, but they were darn close.

Which is what made _this_ situation so unusual. They’d had a game scheduled against the Luma mother and the Princess of the Mushroom Kingdom, Rosalina and Peach, but the former simply hadn’t shown up. Whether it was because she’d gotten distracted with some go-cart racing, sucked into some tennis matches, or simply forgotten and was spending the time with her children, Peach’s teammate wasn’t there.

Ordinarily, that would mean that her team forfeited the match, but…

“Now now, boys.” Peach chastised as Link tossed his tunic aside, unlatching his gloves and kicking off his boots. Cloud followed suit, undoing his belt and pulling off his pants. “No need to rush. There’s more than enough of me to go around.”

Peach was a lot of things. Bubbly, optimistic, surprisingly snarky and a bit vapid. But beneath that superficial layer were her true colors. 

Namely, those of an absolute slut. There wasn’t much that Peach loved more than a good dicking, and she wasn’t ashamed of how often she got it, or how many different people had had the chance to fuck her. It was fun, she was hot, and anyone who might judge her negatively for it was someone whose opinion she didn’t value. She was too busy seizing the day, and that meant turning Rosalina’s neglect into her advantage. It’d been quite easy to entice Cloud and Link to have at her: the former wasn’t seeing either of his cocksleeves, the mighty Tifa or the demure-but-willful Aerith, anytime soon, and the latter had the insatiable sexual appetite of a true hero. Zelda wouldn’t be enough to slake _his_ lust, that was for sure.

All it had taken was a wink, a missing button on her blouse to show her cleavage and a flash of her porcelain thighs beneath her dress, and the two men were stripping as she made good on her promise to get naked. Now the three of them were facing each other, naked as could be. Peach’s eyes traced their bodies, marveling at how they blended corded muscle with soft, almost effeminate curves, no less attractive for it. Their thick, hard cocks certainly helped round out the image they cut, foreskin uncut and the lengths erect at the sight of her exposed skin. 

Link moved first, stepping forward and hooking his hands beneath her butt, lifting her up with a grunt of effort on his part and a squeal of delight on hers. His arms didn’t shake, and he gave no indication that holding her was a struggle. Cloud hesitated a bit longer, even if his expression betrayed no emotion, and Peach was forced to whine. 

“C’mon, Cloud. Don’t you want some of this?” She steadied herself with a hand on Link’s shoulder and used the other to knead her ripe, full tits, biting her lip and whimpering. “Pleeeeeassse?”

The spikey-haired soldier’s eyes narrowed, but he remained silent as he took his place behind Peach. His hands ran over her back, tracing the lines of her soft back, along the curve of her waist and finally across her butt, until he was matching Link’s grip on her rear. The two men’s fingers touched, both holding Peach up by her backside, and they nodded to each other across her shoulder.

Peach tried not to shudder. The way they’d come to an understanding as to how they’d _use_ her, without confirming or asking...it was quite dirty, to tell the truth. But that was what made it fun.

Link lowered Peach onto his cock, her folds parting to make way for his entrance, and Cloud did the same, although his dick had an entirely naughtier destination. Whereas Link was spreading apart her cunt around his shaft, Cloud was sinking past her backdoor, the head of his rod slipping past her anal ring and giving him the space to sink inside.

Peach leaned back against Cloud, gripping Link by the shoulders with both hands now, and sighed happily. They were _very_ well-endowed, and she was tight going, but she’d taken enough big cocks to be used to them, and it only ever felt better the more she got fucked. But this was promising to be the best one yet.

They began thrusting into her, using her body between them as a counterweight against the other’s thrusts, jostling and shaking her in her hold while they used her body as a dicksleeve. They weren’t brutal, but Peach wouldn’t have minded if they’d gone that route. As it stood, Link was definitely the aggressor, his meaty dick pushing up into her at a faster pace compared to Cloud’s, although that might have been because the soldier was concerned that her ass couldn’t take his full power. How considerate. And how unnecessary.

“Fuck me with everything you got, boys! I can take it!” Peach tried to sound commanding, but it came out as more of a pleading mewl, an entreaty for them to step it up rather than an order. Cloud still hesitated, shoving his cock in and out of her rear in long, slow strokes, but when he heard Link growl and watched him plunge his cock into the Princess between them, he couldn’t hold himself back.

The two men fucked her, and they fucked her hard and they fucked her fast and they fucked her with everything they had. Sometimes their cocks alternated, so that Link was buried up to the hilt of his dick in her cunt while Cloud’s cockhead was just barely inside her rear, and at other times Link was almost slipping out while Cloud probed the depths of her butt. Sometimes their cocks were in sync, so that both her pussy and ass were either stuffed full or begging to be thrust into again as their cocks withdrew, and they never left Peach waiting for long. The men didn’t speak, didn’t communicate outside of glares and sighs and groans, and Peach was too busy losing her mind around the two girthy shafts to communicate anyways, her mouth drooling onto her swinging tits.

They were using her as their dicksleeve, as a set of holes for them to fuck. And she loved every second of it.

“K-keep at it, boys! Don’t stop!” Peach stammered out, not that Link or Cloud would ever dream of ending this before its appropriate time. And that was fast approaching. Their movements sped up, accelerating until their full balls were swinging forward and smacking against her butt or even each other’s nuts, but they were too far gone to care.

Peach thrust her shoulders back against Cloud’s chest, squeezed her legs around Link’s sides, and shrieked, the piercing wail the only warning the two men got before her butt and nethers began convulsing and quivering and bearing down on them, threatening to get too tight and tense to fuck even as they kept doing so. Peach was cumming, her chin a mess of drool, eyes glazed and unfocused, and the duo decided that now was as good a time as any to blow.

Their cocks fired off inside of Peach, thrusting all the while, coating her cunt and ass with all the thick, long-awaited cum she could ever hope for. It filled her up, painting her inner walls white with thick, hot fluid, the gooey ending she’d known was coming ever since she’d offered her body to the two heroes. Now, Link and Cloud were pumping cream into her, her sluttiness finally paying off big as just a few of the primest studs in the Smash roster smashed her to their heart’s content.

Peach was still fuck-drunk when the men finally slowed down, a writhing, cum-hungry mess, overjoyed to have all the salty spunk she could ask for fired off straight into her. But Link and Cloud weren’t done, as their still-hard shafts could attest to.

They shared a glance, ignoring Peach’s dazed, lolling face, and grinned as they began fucking her again, displacing their recently deposited load with each thrust. There’d be plenty of time to have Peach run the rounds later, to properly make use of all of her holes. There wouldn’t be a part of her body they'd leave untouched, a position they'd neglect, or a use of her mouth, pussy and ass that they wouldn’t try out on their dicks.

After all, Peach had technically still lost. And the two men had been planning on fucking both Rosalina and Peach once they’d won, anyway. Peach would just have to pay the price for the two women on her own.

But they didn’t think she’d have a problem with that.


End file.
